


Synchronicity

by Berzerker



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Demisexuality, F/F, Interspecies Romance, Lesbian Sex, Married Sex, Porn with Feelings, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berzerker/pseuds/Berzerker
Summary: Lana and the famous Barsen'thor formalize their relationship, sharing some mutual hopes regarding their future together.Takes place between KotET and Onslaught.
Relationships: Lana Beniko/Female Jedi Consular | Barsen'thor
Kudos: 5





	Synchronicity

**Author's Note:**

> This is not related to "Trials". I just wanted to write a version of Lana where she decides to not undergo gender affirmation surgery.
> 
> I'll admit it: I wrote this because I was feeling terribly sexually frustrated, but I'm pleased with the end result. It's a nice bonus if someone else finds this enjoyable as well.

It was supposed to be a quiet little thing. Just the two of them and the officiator.

Of course Theron had found out about it - he was just that good - and then the matter was already out of their control.

* * *

_“Did you really think you could keep something like this from me”, Theron said, smirking. “And after all we’ve been through together? I’m almost offended you didn’t just tell me straight away!”_

_Lana ran a hand through her hair._

_“We just didn’t want anyone to fuss over the ceremony. You know how we both are about this kind of attention.”_

_“I know”, Theron said, smiling broadly as he pulled Lana into a fierce hug._

_“Oh, just this once”, he chuckled, rolling his eyes at Lana’s initial stiffness before she relaxed and hugged Theron back tightly. “You know you’re like a sister to me, right? I’m really happy for you two.”_

_“Thank you, Theron”, Lana said sincerely as they separated, a smile on her lips. “It really means much to me.”_

_“If someone had told me, back in the day, that Lord Beniko here would be working together with the Republic someday, getting married to a Jedi...”_

_“Don’t forget the part where the said Jedi is also an alien. After all, the continuity of the whole Beniko lineage is weighing on my shoulders. My parents, should they still live, would probably be furious they can only disavow me once.”_

_“Right. By the way, have you two actually thought about... you know.”_

_“We... haven’t really discussed that yet.”_

_“Would you like to?”_

_Lana was silent for a moment._

_“I’m not sure.”_

_Theron squinted his eyes for a moment as he put his hand on his chin._

_“Could you, actually?”_

_“Yes. Humans and Togruta can interbreed, though the probability of conception is a bit lower than that between humans and Twi’lek. Togruta DNA overwrites most of the human biological code, though, and the offspring would resemble one of their species. Mostly skin color might be affected what comes to the hybrid’s phenotype, and the hybrid might or might not be sterile.”_

_“Ha! So you have looked that up!”_

_“Of course I have. When have I ever done anything unprepared for all the variables I could think of?”_

* * *

In the end Lana surprised herself thinking it was actually better this way, organizing a proper ceremony; if only to get to witness the myriad of emotions her usually so well-composed and serene bride was now openly showing.

“Are you sure you’re alright”, Lana had asked, concerned, the first time that day she had seen Azynael’s eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

“They’re happy tears, I assure you”, Azynael had sniffled, smiling warmly at her.

Lana had initially been surprised by the impact the Jedi Shadow had had on her when they first met. She had known she was a Togruta and one of the youngest Jedi to achieve the title of Barsen’thor, but she hadn’t been prepared for how similar to each other they were and how fast they connected. Before she and Azynael had had the chance to meet in person, Theron had commended the practical and unprejudiced Jedi to Lana. Pleased by Theron’s praises she had expected smooth co-operation, not that she would find her soulmate from the opposing ranks.

There had been times when they hadn’t seen quite eye to eye about everything. There had been times Lana had cursed herself for having such a liability. And she would die for her if needed.

They were all gathered around a forest clearing in Odessen. Lana, ever the pragmatist, had shared her vision about the ceremony with Azynael and she had agreed; while they were marrying each other because they were lovers, there was no reason to not use the opportunity to make a political statement; it would be a true symbolic union of the Republic and the Empire forces of the Eternal Alliance.

Azynael was as beautiful as ever, wearing white ceremonial Jedi robes while Lana was dressed in a black, lightly armored Sith uniform. The force users had insisted on forming a sabre arc in a true military fashion, and Lana had to admit that it was impressive – blue sabers were on Azynael’s side, red sabers on Lana’s side.

It felt a bit awkward kissing in front of everyone, so they kept it sweet and short. Even if Lana and Azynael always acted discreetly and professionally when they were not alone, the wedding announcement was hardly a surprise to anyone; it was common knowledge they shared the same living quarters. Although, Lana suspected, what the members of the Eternal Alliance were imagining about their interactions with each other in the private was probably a whole lot more colorful than what was the reality.

* * *

_Azynael and Lana were heatedly kissing each other at the quarters the blonde had occupied upon arriving to Odessen. It was earlier that same evening when Azynael had finally admitted she wished to be in a romantic relationship with the Sith, and after a couple of drinks and few hours later the Alliance Commander – who never drank alcohol - had found herself pinned to a wall by the taller Sith. From there they had wound up on the bed, Lana on top of Azynael._

_Before Azynael had ended up in carbonite they had exchanged a few kisses, but this wasn’t the first time they were actually making out – the first time had happened a short while after acquiring the Gravestone. It had also been the same occasion when the Togruta had first realized Lana was trans, and much to the Sith’s relief Azynael appeared unaffected by the fact._

_“W-wait”, the Togruta said, panting, as she felt Lana’s hand on her thigh._

_“What is it”, Lana asked, a little out of breath herself._

_“I have been a Jedi for as long as I can remember. Living by the Code used to mean everything to me, so I have also... abstained from sexual relations all my life.”_

_“I see.”_

_Azynael bit her lip._

_“I hope you aren’t too disappointed in me if I ask you to wait.”_

_“N-no, of course not, that’s perfectly reasonable. And, if you are saying you are asexual, well, then we’ll just not–”_

_“Wait, Lana, I... Actually I have been thinking about all that a lot lately. And that is what I used to think about myself, but... I believe I’m quite... sexual in fact. You have awakened something inside of me, making me feel all kinds of feelings that have always been completely alien to me. And while it’s wonderful, it also feels a bit overwhelming.”_

_Azynael’s clear blue eyes appeared concerned as they met Lana’s amber ones._

_“When the time is right, I do want to give myself to you, but... for now, I hope this is enough”, she said in a quiet voice and gave Lana a kiss on her lips._

_Lana smiled at the Jedi._

_“It’s more than enough.”_

_“Is it alright if I still stay with you for the night?”_

_“As many nights as you want.”_

* * *

Since then they had been sleeping at Lana’s quarters. When Arcann had joined them, Azynael had given her quarters to him.

The sleeping arrangements, however, presented their own challenges. Lana had had several awkward mornings waking up next to her Jedi lover, a certain part of her responding to the intimate closeness of the Togruta who liked sleeping cuddled against her. The best practice she had adopted early on was to sleep with her back against Azynael and to pray that the unconscious blue hand didn’t slip too far down her body while they were sleeping.

The festivities eventually took a less formal turn as it was time to drink and eat; there was even a band playing at the cantina.

“You have really gone out of your way with everything. Thank you for organizing all this”, Azynael said appreciatively as she and Lana were about to leave the scene, Theron, Koth, Senya and Arcann gathered around them.

“It was our pleasure, but we had no shortage of helping hands either. We have gotten to celebrate so rarely anyway, this is good for the troops too”, Theron reasoned.

“It’s a shame you’re leaving already, but I guess it’s high time for you to get to enjoy each other’s company for a change. It’s your day, after all”, Senya mused, smirking.

“Yes, it has been a wonderful day, but I wouldn’t mind stepping out of the spotlight for a change. Thank you for everything”, Lana said, putting her arm around Azynael’s shoulders.

She rolled her eyes mentally as she saw the slightest hint of disillusionment in Koth’s expression as the Togruta leaned against her. He was a nice guy, but his crush on her had been awkward. Lana wondered briefly if Koth would have been as interested in her knowing the curious details about her physiology. Apart from Azynael and Theron she hadn’t felt the need to let anyone know about the specifics of her gender identity.

They departed, walking back to their quarters in comfortable silence.

Lana sighed as the door closed behind them.

“Finally, some peace and quiet.”

Azynael’s eyes twinkled as she stared at Lana.

The blonde noticed and lifted an eyebrow inquisitively at her.

“You just look so handsome in that uniform”, the Togruta answered, smiling, as she walked over to the blonde. She pressed her body against the Sith and gave her a slow kiss that soon turned passionate and deep.

Lana held Azynael tightly, feeling a fire ignite in the pit of her stomach. There was something different and raw in this kiss, and it made her mind pleasantly hazy.

When the Togruta finally pulled back, Lana could see it in her eyes before she even said anything.

“I’m sorry I have made you wait for so long, love. I want to make it up to you, starting right now.”

Lana realized that while she had been distracted by Azynael’s tongue in her mouth, the Jedi had managed to unbuckle her pants.

“Az–”

Then she groaned as she felt a warm hand grip her gently, fingers stroking the underside of her shaft. The Sith blinked, her breathing quickening. Even this felt so unbelievably good.

The Jedi was still looking her in the eyes, a marveling expression on her face.

“I take it you like it. I have to admit, I was expecting there’d be body hair?”

“I prefer to keep it shaved, I hope you don’t mind”, Lana answered shakily, trying hard to concentrate on the words coming out of her as she felt blood packing where Azynael was touching her.

“No, not at all. I think it’s practical”, the Jedi answered as she lowered herself on her knees.

Lana could only watch as Azynael kept stroking her now fully erect member, examining it with keen interest, idly tracing a vein with one finger.

“I have done some research, and I believe I have gotten the basic idea, at least, about mating with humans, and what humans find arousing. It was a bit hard to find tasteful material on transgender human females, but I cross-referenced some of the information with that of human males. Just tell me if I’m doing something wrong.”

Whatever Lana was about to comment turned into a moan as Azynael took her in her mouth, her other hand fondling her testicles while the other was firmly gripping her shaft, the pad of her thumb stroking the underside.

Lana closed her eyes, just enjoying herself for a moment. Her hands desperately needed something to grab on, so she put them around the backside of Azynael’s head, carefully caressing the sensitive lek in the back.

She dared to open her eyes again and look down, but it was a mistake. The sight of the beautiful woman in her white Jedi robes, on her knees, sucking her like her life depended on it… Lana couldn’t help thrusting a bit with her hips to meet Azynael’s mouth with slightly more force, a strangled groan escaping her throat as she came unexpectedly.

Azynael let out a surprised sound, but accommodated quickly, sucking Lana until the twitching ended, dutifully swallowing the come filling her mouth.

“I’m… sorry”, the Sith breathed. “This is embarrassing, but I just couldn’t…”

Azynael smiled at Lana, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and letting the Sith help her back up.

“What are you apologizing for”, Azynael asked, putting her arms around Lana’s waist. “I’m sure you’re not quite done yet.”

Lana smirked at the Togruta. “Far from it. And, as appealing as it would be to take you in your Jedi get-up, I suggest we undress and take it to the bed.”

They helped each other out of their clothes. It was the first time Lana saw Azynael without a thread on her, and she looked just as stunning as she had imagined. The white, triangular marks she had on her lekku, montrals and face travelled all over her light blue skin. She had full breasts and her body had a soft feminine roundness to it. In the moment it was strange to think she was looking at one of the galaxy’s most powerful Jedi.

“You are so beautiful”, Lana murmured as they fell on the bed, kissing each other.

Lana hummed appreciatively into their kiss when she felt a slender hand on one of her breasts, touching tentatively.

After a while she pushed the Jedi gently under her and looked deep into her blue eyes before taking things further.

“At any time, remember – if you wish for me to stop or do something else, please tell me.”

Azynael smiled, putting her other hand on Lana’s cheek. “Don’t worry about that. I trust you.”

Now that the worst itch had been sated by the Jedi’s willing mouth, Lana was pleased to be able to concentrate fully on the Togruta.

Six years of longing. It was a wonder she had lasted even as long as she did those few minutes ago.

Azynael was gasping softly as Lana was sucking her nipples and groping her breasts, blue fingers threaded into her blonde hair.

“That feels really good”, the Jedi breathed in between the little gasps.

Lana just smiled and eventually continued down the blue body, urging the Jedi to spread her thighs as she settled between them. She gave Azynael a long, slow lick, delighted by the new type of moan she coaxed out of her. Judging by the dripping wetness Azynael’s body was eagerly responding to what Lana was doing to her.

She pushed her tongue inside the Jedi and immediately a pair of hands threaded in her hair again. She kept licking and sucking Azynael tirelessly while she was gripping her hair tighter, writhing and pushing her hips against the mouth pleasuring her.

“May I”, Lana asked, teasing the Jedi’s entrance with her fingers.

“Please”, came the desperate answer, and Lana pushed first one, then a second finger inside the heat. Azynael wasn’t very loud, but her body language and the white knuckles of the fists now gripping the sheets gave a clear impression of just how aroused she was. After having found a good rhythm to match the Togruta’s movements she resumed pleasuring her also with her mouth.

Azynael’s back started arching and a few louder moans escaped her lips. Taking the cue Lana doubled her efforts and soon she felt the Jedi convulse against her. Satisfied with herself, Lana crawled next to the Jedi who was smiling, eyes closed, and gave her a kiss.

“That was wonderful”, Azynael said dreamily, then opened her eyes to look at the Sith. “So, have you recovered yet?”

Lana looked surprised.

“Recovered?”

Azynael had a mischievous smile on her face as she turned slightly to face Lana. She traced the Sith’s abs with her hand until she found her member again, stroking it lightly. Lana’s breath hitched and she felt her penis twitch, already partly erect around the Jedi’s warm hand.

The Togruta withdrew her arm, draping it around Lana’s neck and pulling her down to a deep kiss.

“Just give me a moment, I know I have some condoms stashed somewhere”, Lana said breathlessly as she finally broke away from the kiss.

Azynael bit her lip, placing a hand on Lana’s arm before she could leave her side.

“Unless you’re against it… I’d like us to do it without protection.”

“Oh?”

“I know we haven’t talked about it much, but if the Force wills that our physical unions lead to me conceiving, I would be overjoyed to carry your child. But ultimately it’s your choice, and we can always decide later.”

“I have given it some thought, actually. It’s not that I wouldn’t want to have children with you, but I just don’t want either of us getting our hopes up prematurely. Racial differences aside, I’m not exactly young anymore and with all the hormone replacement therapy… it might be I can’t impregnate you at all.”

Azynael smiled at Lana.

“Don’t worry about that. If it doesn’t happen, it isn’t meant to happen. In any case, I won’t stop you from trying, love.”

Lana smirked as she rolled herself on top of the Togruta. They kissed again, Azynael suddenly surprising Lana by diverting her attention on the Sith’s neck and biting her passionately. Lana had almost forgotten that Togruta had canines.

Aroused by the pain mixing in with pleasure the blonde pushed her hand between their bodies and grabbed her member, slowly rubbing the head against Azynael’s clit. They both breathed hard from anticipation as Lana became rock hard again, directing the head of the penis to rub against the slick entrance.

Keeping the movement as controlled as she could Lana started pushing herself inside Azynael.

“Oh, Lana”, the Togruta under her moaned, her body eagerly accepting the human organ.

Lana’s eyes were closed and her mouth slightly agape as she took a moment to bask in the intimate feeling of becoming one with the Jedi she had been in love with for years. If someone had told her that nearly 30 years after the Sith Academy she’d be married to a devout young Jedi, an alien at that…

Lana opened her eyes, meeting Azynael’s gaze.

“I love you”, she simply said to the Togruta who smiled up at her.

“I love you too, Lana.”

Slow.

Deep.

Hard.

The pressure within Lana’s groin kept building to a point it desperately needed to be released. She began thrusting her hips faster against Azynael who was now gripping her glutes.

“A-are you close yet”, Lana asked shakily. “I’m sorry but I’m about to come.”

“Y-yes”, Azynael gasped, “fill me with your seed, Sith.”

Lana wondered how deliberate it was to call her that, but it worked, for almost immediately she felt a massive orgasm crash over her as her penis pulsated and jets of sperm sprayed inside the Jedi. Soon after she felt Azynael grind her hips harder against her, muscles spasming violently around her girth before going slack.

They stayed like that for a while, Lana on top of and inside of Azynael, leaning her weight on her arms as they tried to catch their breaths again.

Azynael slid her hands over Lana’s flexed triceps and onto her shoulders, appearing to enjoy feeling the blonde’s taut muscles under her slender fingers. She craned her neck and gave Lana a soft kiss on her lips.

“I still can’t quite believe all of this. I’m so happy that you accepted my proposal and that I can call you my wife.”

“That makes the two of us”, Lana smiled back at her, then subtly winced as she moved a bit.

“What’s wrong?”

“I just realized that when I’ll pull out of you, the sheets are probably ruined for good.”

“I would lick it off if I could”, Azynael replied with a seductive smile.

“I have created a monster”, Lana drawled, but couldn’t help smiling and kissing her irresistible Barsen’thor once again.

* * *

Later that night Lana woke up to a strange sound. Azynael had pressed her back tightly against her, breathing evenly, the Sith’s arm protectively around her.

She heard someone behind the door, but relaxed as she recognized the voice as Theron’s. She couldn’t make out any of the words, but he sounded inebriated. Lana snorted softly. Good for him.

Then another voice, a woman’s, and it sounded as if she was laughing. And singing? Also sounding inebriated. Lana’s eyes widened. Was that Senya?

The voices receded, the two obviously continuing to the same direction. _Oh my_.

Lana moved her arm lower, her hand now resting on top of Azynael’s stomach. Flashes of their lovemaking flooded her mind, sending a pleasant little jolt down her spine, and she sighed contently. It was definitely worth all the wait, though she could have managed without the 5 years of separation in between – the horrible years of uncertainty, not knowing if she would ever find her Jedi in time, as she could feel her faint life signs through the Force, gradually growing weaker.

She rubbed Azynael’s stomach gently with her thumb.

The Force had given the love of her life back, leading them together again. Would it be too much to ask for just one more miracle?


End file.
